


高银abo·草莓牛奶味的总督夫人

by allagtki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allagtki/pseuds/allagtki





	高银abo·草莓牛奶味的总督夫人

一 

高杉第一次见银时是在小学。开学第一天全班的小孩里，他一眼就注意到了这个家伙。

他的外表就非常出挑，一头微翘的银发，暗红色的眼睛，皮肤白皙，看起来小小巧巧的样子，周身弥漫着香甜的味道。和其他闹哄哄的小学生不同，他表情冷淡，开学第一天就懒洋洋地趴在高杉后桌呼呼大睡，像一块会呼吸的草莓蛋糕坐在后面。

自我介绍的时候，他格外注意了一下这个家伙。

“我叫坂田银时。”银发红眼的小鬼打了个哈欠，满不在乎道，“喜欢睡觉吃甜点。“

然后他就下台了，在众人的注视下继续旁若无人地睡觉。

两人虽然坐在前后座，但没怎么说过话，顶多就是高杉在传递作业和卷子时会瞄一眼那家伙的。这个银卷毛非常嚣张，几乎爱写不写的，空了一大版。

感觉跟我有点像。他想。他后来才知道，他是不屑于写，而后面那个纯粹是懒。

但两人第一次搭话还是在某一次剑道课上。高杉太过锋芒毕露，早就招惹了一群小男孩的不满。当他们一股脑朝高杉冲过来的时候，高杉早就做好了大不了一起住院的准备。然而那个懒懒散散的家伙却加入了他的阵营，跟他一起解决了那群小毛孩。

银卷毛挖挖鼻子，朝他伸出手：“你是坐我前面的那个家伙吧......高......高什么来着？”

高杉青筋直冒：“高杉晋助！”

而那群小男孩哭着回家告诉老师，第二天老师直接下令，高杉和坂田，第二天把你们家长叫来。

老师对高杉说话还比较客气，毕竟高杉家也算当地名门，何况高杉成绩优秀，在学校也非常受欢迎。但银时就不一样了，为人懒散，作业也爱做不做，虽然在同学中人缘不错，但这个老师还是比较势利的。

银时拉了拉高杉的衣服：“我们是过命的交情了吧？”

高杉点点头，刚想说一声对不起你了，银卷毛挖着鼻孔说：“如果他们要索赔医药费的话，还得麻烦高杉君你了哦。

高杉气得话都说不出来。然而第二天他还是选择体谅了银时的难处。

因为高杉这边来的家长是管家先生，而银时这边来的是当地孤儿院院长。孤儿院院长是一位气质温和的男人，披着一头如水般的秀发，浑身却散发着压迫性的Alpha气息。他不卑不亢地向老师道歉：“辛苦老师了。银时从小顽劣不堪，是我们孤儿院的工作做不到位。”

伸手不打笑脸人，老师摆摆手表示松阳院长费心了，银时代表他和高杉两个人去跟那些男生道个歉就好，银时低下头一副知错不改的样子。而松阳只是微微低下头，对着不情不愿的银卷毛道：“银时，不要任性。”

高杉忍不住开口：“老师，院长，这件事是我的错，我去跟他们道歉。”

松阳伸手按住了他：“高杉同学，让他去吧，他这个性格得改一改。银时，他们以多欺少是不对，但你动手伤人就是你的问题。”他说，“你也给高杉同学家里带来困扰了呢。”

高杉想说不是的，然而还没等他发言，身后的管家就怒吼出声：“哪来的野孩子，不要带坏晋助少爷！”

高杉转头说了一句闭嘴，银时低着头眼睛通红，松阳一只手摸摸他毛茸茸的头，说：“银时，我陪你去道歉吧。”

高杉挣脱管家的手：“我也陪你去——”

后面的管家拼命说着：“高杉少爷，对方和老爷是朋友，已经说好了，是银发小鬼的错。”

高杉神色冷峻：“哦，你去告诉老头子，再妨碍我，我一定给他老脸丢光。”

他气冲冲地拽过银时：“走，道歉就道歉。”

他把银时拉到走廊，听见银卷毛在他身后困惑地问：“为什么呢？”

高杉冷笑道：“人类就是很势利的。他们看在我家的面子不敢动我，也就欺负欺负你这个笨蛋。”

银时闻言有点生气：“叫谁笨蛋呢！没有我你还在被那群小少爷欺负！”

“呵，他们才动不了我。”高杉带着银时转过长廊，看着银时在后面被他拉着有点跟不上，于是放慢步伐，“你是......你父母呢？”

银时漫不经心道：“不知道。我是被松阳老师捡回来的。”

松阳老师想必就是那个孤儿院院长了。高杉心下明了，揉揉觊觎已久的白卷毛——手感软软的，像长毛猫的肚皮。

“你以后不用替我出头。”高杉说，“他们欺负我是有代价的，但是欺负你没有。所以，你就躲在我后面吧，我会罩着你的。”

银时愣了愣，然后耸耸肩道：“阿银才不用你罩，你这个小不点还没有我强呢”

高杉再次感到青筋暴起，愤恨地磨着牙道：“哦？你比我强？”

“不是我吹，阿银可是我们孤儿院剑术第一，没有我，你估计和那群小少爷们住一个医院呢。”

......还真说对了。对方人数众多，如果没有他，高杉也不会这样毫发无伤。

两人晃悠到校医院敷衍地道歉，银时说：“对不起，弄疼你们了。”而高杉只是冷笑一声。银时那肘关节顶了顶他：“喂，说好的一起道歉呢？”

高杉道：“他们以多欺少还能输，说明是他们太弱了，我才不道歉。”

银时跟他据理力争：“可是在阿银看来，你们都是手下败将啊。”

这个小子，明明长着这么一张漂亮可爱的脸，心也是善良的，但说话能不能不要这么气人。高杉磨磨牙，银时还在边上欠扁地晃来晃去：“哎呀，高杉小少爷，怎么又生气了？”

“你总是说比我强，要不我俩比试一下，谁输谁是弟弟。”

为了这个理由，高杉第一次造访了银时所在的孤儿院。不大的和式宅院，种着樱花和红枫，古朴却雅致。说是孤儿院，里面孩子也不算多。

“其他小孩都走了。”银时挖着鼻孔漫不经心道，“都被领养了。”

“那你呢？”

阿银满不在乎道：“阿银不想走。阿银有松阳老师就可以了。”

高杉眉宇一挑，微微皱起。路过剑术道场时，他跃跃欲试地提议道，卷毛，我们俩打一架，看看到底谁更强吧。

只是他怎么也没想到居然他会输。银时赢了之后气焰更加嚣张，而高杉则有些意外又有点懊恼。

松阳院长笑眯眯地走过来：“你已经很不错了，能跟银时较量到这个程度。”

“他很强吗？”

松阳点点头：“是的。他是个为了生存不得不变强的孩子。”

高杉扭头：“他也是我的第一个对手。”

松阳微笑道：“我倒是很感谢你，高杉君。你是银时第一个朋友呢。”

高杉撇撇嘴：“谁跟他是朋友......”

“他呀，其实是个很温柔又很别扭的孩子，本以为让他去学校能认识更多新朋友，没想到还是这个样子。”松阳望着天空，“我真是拿他一点办法也没有。本来想安排收养家庭，但他死活粘着我不肯走。再加上他之前有不好的传言，别人看他银发红眼说是鬼之子，也没人敢收养，久而久之就被我宠坏了。”

高杉微微一笑：“鬼之子吗？我倒是觉得挺不错呢。”

松阳又看向他，道：“其实他也很喜欢你呢……如果高杉君愿意试着跟他做朋友，那我真是感激不尽。”

高杉站起来，摸了摸鼻子，心道，什么叫他也很喜欢我。再说，你的感激我要了有何用。但是他还是一跃而起，道：“我走了......告诉他，我明天还会来的。打败他之前，我不会放弃。”

松阳眯着眼微笑：“太好了，高杉君。”

“哼。”

走廊另一头，银卷毛不屑地鼓了鼓脸颊，看着那个身影消失在夕阳下，才扑到松阳怀里：“切，那个家伙终于走了。”

松阳笑道：“我看你挺开心的，终于有同龄玩伴了。”

银时把脸埋进松阳怀里撒娇：“阿银天生跟阔少不对盘，早知道当初就不帮他了。”

松阳笑而不语，温柔如水的头发垂到银时的脸颊旁。松阳温和地开口：“银时，你总有一天会离开老师的。”

银时头也不抬：“不会。”

松阳笑意加深：“你会有自己的生活，会找到自己的归宿，会有人在等你。”他轻轻地说，“你会跟别人谈恋爱，会有自己的家庭，会跟别人分享喜悦与悲伤，会和别人一起老去。”

银卷毛听得有点蒙圈，只是抬起头望着老师：“......那老师呢？”

“你可能会忘掉老师吧。”

银时大大咧咧地闭上眼睛窝在松阳怀里：“我不会忘记松阳老师的，我不想。”

他没看见一贯温柔如水的老师瞳孔逐渐加深，似笑非笑地说：“我也不想。”

二

步入青春期，第二性征的觉醒成了一个主要话题。

因为历史原因，Omega数量稀缺，本土的AO比十分恐怖。所有觉醒的O将不再和普通同学一起上学，而是登记在册，转入专门的omega学校上学。在毕业后由Omega协会举行专门的舞会，供他们挑选心仪的Alpha。这项举措既保证了Omega们的安全，又保证了下一代的质量——毕竟能参加舞会的都是经过千挑万选的优质Alpha。但Omega也有致命的弊端，就是没有自由。

所以当新鲜出炉的Alpha高杉晋助问银时希望自己是什么性别的时候，银时说Beta。高杉点点头，也是，Beta的人生虽然很难有什么大作为，但最为轻松，适合这个懒筋入骨的家伙。但他又觉得，这个家伙这么强，性格也不算软弱，说不定会是个Alpha。

无论他是个Alpha还是Beta，高杉晋助想，反正Omega那么稀缺，这家伙到时候肯定找不到男女朋友，我就勉为其难地收下他吧。

性别觉醒之前高杉就知道自己肯定是个Alpha，大家也毫不意外。青春期的时候很多性别能大概看出来。比如高杉这种霸气又果决的一般是A，性格软糯或者比较娘的有可能是O。所以高杉压根没把银时往O那方面靠。

但有一天晚上，他去孤儿院找银时。整个孤儿院静悄悄的，高杉找了一圈都没看到人，快到厨房门口，他忽然闻到了一股淡淡的甜香味。

介于草莓牛奶和糖果蛋糕之间的气味，却令高杉浑身躁动不安。这个味道让他迅速想到了一个人。

他忽然有了一个不安的想法。

他循着味道进入厨房，门口被洒满了醋，如果高杉不是一个强势Alpha，几乎不可能闻到那泄露出的一丝甜香味。

味道是从大冰箱里出来的。他吸了吸鼻子，还不忘从包里拿出学校发的抑制剂，给自己打了一管。待他感觉心思稍稍清明，便迫不及待地拉开冰箱门。

铺天盖地的甜味，或者说是甜食的味道。概括的更具体一点，是类似草莓味牛奶清香甜美的味道。高杉感到一阵眩晕，即使是刚刚打了抑制剂，他也感觉自己的心跳脉搏快要冲出血管，一种青春期原始的冲动在他身体里苏醒。他看到银时躲在冰箱里，像一只猫一样都卷成一团。即使冰箱里气温非常低，他的脸却红润异常，大口大口地喘气，生理性眼泪不断从他艳丽的绯红色眼睛里滑落。

多重感官刺激，年少的Alpha感觉自己气血上涌，本能让他恨不得马上把他揪出来，标记他，再占有他。但还好他注射过抑制剂，理智稍稍回归。于是他强忍着欲望，艰难地伸出手，摸了摸银时的额头：“银时......你发烧了，出来。”

他的碰触对银时来说都太过刺激，少年浑身都抖了一下，不知是抗拒还是迎合，难耐地蹭了蹭他的手掌，柔软的银卷毛在高杉的手指间穿梭。

他迷蒙的红眸看着高杉，他说：“高杉......我好热......”

高杉的理智轰地蒸发。他第一次看到这样的银时，作为Alpha的本能被唤醒，他直觉性地用手摸索着银时后颈的肌肤，有点不稳道：“你在初潮......我没办法帮你，只能暂时标记你。”

他将银时抱出来，但对方初潮的身体敏感至极，同时又渴望他人的触碰，银时几乎是立马就攀上高杉的肩膀，身体剧烈发抖。他甜腻的草莓牛奶信息素和高杉烟草海盐味的信息素交织相融，霸道的Alpha气息在短暂的安抚过他后，勾起了内心深处更强烈的欲望。

高杉也忍得冷汗直流。他将银时按在地上，在他耳边轻声道：“银时，我标记你了。”

被初潮的痛苦折磨，银时根本听不清他在说什么。他搂住高杉的脖子，前言不搭后语道：“高......高杉......帮.....帮我......”

这个家伙难得坦率一次，更难得哀求别人，跟平时指桑骂槐死鸭子嘴硬的态度比起来不要太可爱。高杉勾了勾嘴角，改变语序强调了一次：

“银时，标记你的人是我。”

他略微强势地扳过银时的头，露出脆弱的后颈。他故意在那一块敏感的皮肤上舔了舔，就像狮子即将开始慢条斯理享用他的猎物。银时颤动起来，手绕过高杉的肩膀搭在他背上，不堪重负地催促道：“你他妈......快......快点。”

“哪有催促Alpha快的。”高杉戏谑地调侃他，但锋利的牙齿还是迅速地扎进了他薄薄的后颈肌肤。银时整个人都微微弓起，承受着来自后方Alpha的侵略。

大量的alpha信息素通过犬齿源源不断地注入omega腺体。银时不断地挣扎颤抖，微弱的呼吸还附带着喘息。高杉也好受不到哪儿去，大滴的汗水从额前滚落。他忍着对身下人强烈的占有欲，慢慢安抚着银发少年。

初潮不像后期发情那样强烈，生涩的临时标记足够安抚。感觉到银时不再动弹，高杉才慢慢离开他饱受折磨的后颈皮，像安抚一只猫一样轻轻舔着他脖子上被自己弄出来的伤口。

银时虽然每天懒散又邋遢，但皮肤意外的很白，轻轻一吮就能在上面留下红痕。高杉看着那块泛着青紫的临时标记印子非常满意，虽然依旧被欲望撩拨，但他还是心情大好地抱起银时，想让他睡在暖和的被子里。

这个笨蛋居然是个omega。又懒惰又邋遢，高杉看着他通红到半透明的脸和颤抖的睫毛，思绪不仅飘远。这个家伙不仅是个omega，估计以后还是个行情很好的omega，会让无数alpha争破头的狐狸。

高杉挑了挑眉。虽说从古至今无数君主上位者一直在诠释色令智昏这个词，但，还是不希望他被别人发现。

......他只能是我一个人的。

虽然初潮热已经褪下，但银时依然发着高烧，躺在榻榻米上烧得迷迷糊糊之时，他忽然揪住高杉的衣角，含糊不清地说：

“高杉，我不想......”

他的声音甚至是带上了点哭腔。他说，

“我不想当omega。”

高杉眼神一沉，替他掖好被子，然后回想着自家仆人的动作，换了一块布搭在他额头。

如果银时是omega的事情抖出去，明天他就会被omega协会的人带走，一直关到成年。以他的外貌条件，一旦性成熟大概就会被强制嫁给富商，科学家，政府要员乃至天人首脑。且不说以后连见面都成了奢望，高杉知道这对生性自由的银时来说，这无疑于杀了他。

银时似乎在做噩梦，一直嗫嚅着着：“高杉，怎么办啊......”

高杉深吸一口气，摸了摸他软绒绒的白卷毛，淡淡道：“放心，都交给我。”

熟悉的Alpha信息素笼罩着银时，耳边的声音带着安定人心的力量。银时沉沉的进入梦乡，高杉伸手探探他额头，感觉好像没之前那么热了。于是他起身，又走回厨房。

地上的白醋，空空的冰箱，看来银时应该发现自己是omega了，而且完全不打算让任何人知道的样子，包括自己在内。高杉蹙眉，收拾好了狼藉的地板，还喷了很多洗洁精掩盖那香甜的气息。但他知道一切只不过是权宜之计，如果不采取一点手段，银时是omega的事情迟早要暴露。

到底该怎么保护他呢？ 年轻的Alpha陷入了人生第一次重大烦恼。银时的隐藏期间，会持续需要大量的抑制剂，以他的力量，该怎么办呢？

这时走廊传来脚步声，长发的男人出现在视野中。松阳挂着一如既往的温柔微笑走上长廊：“高杉，你怎么在这里？”

“我......”高杉刚想说银时omega初潮，但他忽然反应过来，松阳老师，是个未婚的、强势alpha。

且不说松阳老师会不会将银时送到协会，哪怕不送，一A一O共处一室非常不安全。尤其是经历了银时的初潮，他明白alpha的自制力在对omega面前不堪一击。

松阳却仿佛早就看透了他的想法。他笑眯眯道：“银时呢？”

“他......呃，睡了。”高杉支支吾吾道。松阳哦了一声，说：“这么早就睡了吗？我去看看他。”

“松阳老师。”高杉也不打算隐瞒了，“银时初潮了......他是Omega。”

没想到松阳笑眯眯道：“我知道，想来也就是这段时间了。”

高杉心里警铃大作。他沉下声音：“所以，松阳老师您一直都知道吗？”

“知道啊。“明明是令人如沐春风的笑容，在高杉的眼里却十分刺眼，“他身上甜美的信息素味道，藏都藏不住呢。”

两个Alpha之间的气氛一时变得剑弩拔张。高杉漂亮的碧绿色眸子沉如墨色，阴翳地看着他：“我想问你一个问题，松阳老师......你真的把银时当做你的学生吗？”

他发现松阳老师变得陌生起来。虽然还是那张脸，还是那面具一般温柔和蔼的笑容，但环绕在他周身的气质变得阴沉而黑暗，和他脸色的微笑放在一起，显得鬼魅又阴暗。

松阳老师眯着眼睛微笑：“他当然是我最爱的学生。不然......”

高杉睁大眼睛，震惊地听见松阳一字一句地说，

“不然，我也不会大费周章，把他这个alpha改造成omega了。”

五

政府的omega保全条例，虽然一定程度上保护了omega，也保证了下一代国民质量，但对于omega的一生来说是毁灭性的。大部分omega在和选定的、不认识的alpha结合之后，就变成了alpha的生育机器，在家相夫教子，消失在公众视线里。

这是安逸的代价。避免危险，但是付出自由。

政府为omega规划好的一生和银时的脾性正好相反。他就像一只无法驯化的野兽，抓也抓不住的游云。若是把他困在一个地方，折断他的翅膀，他也许会像困在笼中的麻雀一样抗争到最后一刻，然后鱼死网破。

何况，他本不应该承受这份痛苦。

那次听了松阳的叙述，年轻的alpha第一次有了想杀人的冲动。但是松阳就是认准了，高杉不具备跟他竞争的能力。他深红色的眸子悠闲地看着高杉：“我知道你希望银时能快乐，但事已至此，怎样才能保证他能自由自在地生活下去呢？”

第一条是送任由银时被送往omega协会，在他成年之前自己好好努力获得参加舞会的权限。第二条就是隐瞒他是omega的事实。

第一条基本可以不考虑。他不想牺牲银时的自由。何况不确定因素太多。银时还有几年就成年了，他无法保证自己一定能和银时在一起——如果有比自己更有权势的人看上他，银时无法承担这个风险。

第二条看起来可行，但具体实施起来非常棘手。幕府为了保证O的数量，omega抑制剂是严格管控的药物，非法生产销售乃至持有都是严重违法行为。即使在黑市，omega抑制剂也是一管难求。

松阳笑容清浅：“我可以给他无限的抑制剂。”他伸手，是一管晶莹剔透的液体，上面写着“大江户制药-omega信息素抑制剂”的字样。

高杉定了定神，眸光暗沉：“松阳......你到底是谁？”

松阳只回答了一句话。

“八咫之鸟。”

高杉翻阅着资料，都没有找到任何关于八咫鸟的信息。他只能愤恨地咬咬牙，低声骂道：“......那个疯子。”

银时把他奉为恩师，甚至是超越了自己生命的存在。高杉之前只当这两人间师生情谊和养育之恩，也没多加干涉，只是偶尔能感觉到，松阳对自己的敌意。

那是一种说不清道不明的感觉，一定要说的话，是alpha面对另一个强大竞争对手时的直觉。

但是他没想到，松阳居然会在偷偷改造银时。他从小就在银时的甜点里掺入药物，甚至会以打疫苗为理由哄骗银时摄入过量的激素。而银时只是毫无知觉的，从一个alpha被潜移默化地改造成了omega。

......他本不该承受这个。高杉气得手都在发抖。松阳以抑制剂威胁他，可是也是他，让银时下辈子只能靠抑制剂或者alpha活着。他不知道该怎么跟银时说，甚至只能为了银时的安全接受了松阳的条件——“离他远点。”

这要怎么离才够远？那个笨蛋，从小和自己一起长大，是彼此唯一的对手，也是一生的挚友，他的脖子上还带着自己的标记......

“矮杉！”

另一头传来熟悉的声音。不知道是因为标记的原因还是因为潜藏已久的心情得到揭露的原因，高杉心里一震，转眼看着顶着一头毛茸茸卷翘银发的家伙挂着一如既往懒懒散散的表情：“矮杉，你居然背着阿银我偷偷复习，那作业你帮我做吧。”

高杉看着这笨蛋缺根筋的样子，凉凉道：“凭什么我要帮你做作业？”

这家伙可真有活力。他想，还是什么都不要让他知道比较好。这家伙的前半生没有一件幸事，连唯一相信的亦师亦父的松阳也有不单纯的动机。或许还是这样像个白痴一样活一辈子比较适合他。高杉看着自己的omega（他迟早会是自己的），连眼神里也融着自己也没发觉的暖意：“你跑来就是来找我抄作业的吗？”

银时不满地鼓了鼓脸：“矮杉你赢了我就想跑？最近抓都抓不到你，是不是怕阿银又打到你爬不起来？”

“就你？”他凑近银时，“我干到你爬不起来还差不多。”

他低沉好听的声音吹进银时的耳朵，银时瞬间捂住耳朵后退两步，红着脸结结巴巴道：“矮......矮杉，你......你别以为你是alpha我就会怕你。”

高杉冷哼一声，把书放回书架，云淡风轻地说：“既然知道我是alpha，就离我远一点。”他想了想，补充了一句，“虽然你有抑制剂，但和所有的alpha保持距离，对你来说没有坏处。”

他冷漠地转身就走，将银时丢在后头。他的耳朵仔细捕捉着银时的动作，但对方好像并没有跟上来。他略一回头，银时还愣在原地，表情困惑又失落。

他说：“高杉，就因为我是omega吗，你就特意躲着我。”

高杉呼吸一滞：”我不是那个意思。”

“可是，你现在故意躲着我。”银时血红色的瞳孔通透又明亮，“虽然我是omega，但我很强，一定不会输给你。”

你当然不会输给我，因为你本来也是alpha来着。高杉在心里回应道，但他不是那种会多做解释的人。他只是看着银时期盼的眼睛，最后摸了摸银时的头发，看着光芒在他的眼里出现又消失：

“再等等我，银时，我还需要一点时间。”

之后无论银时再怎么追问，高杉都没有再回答。他知道松阳对于银时的重要性，正因为如此，他对一切只字不提。久而久之，两人之间产生了不可逆转的隔阂。他们不再像欢喜冤家一般吵吵闹闹，每天只是不冷不热地打一个招呼，然后各司其职。

高杉从来没有放弃过调查八咫鸟。他通过一些手段接触到了境外势力，从宇宙海盗“春雨”的口中，得知了天道众的存在。这个组织就像影子一样在背地里操控着江户，幕府和将军充其量就是他们手中的提线木偶。而天道众的领导者“虚”，天照院奈落千百年来世代相传的首领，已于十几年前失踪。

高杉沉吟了一会儿，这位年少的领导者似乎是下定了某种决心。他说：

“我需要能与其抗衡的力量。”

他要把暗处的乌鸦拖出来。

他的眼神越来越阴桀，气质越来越冷冽，为了达成目的几乎不择手段，甚至和自己最不屑的天人达成合作。

终于有一天银时无法忍受了。那个微冷的秋夜，他在花街的游舫里找到了独自对着江户川灯火通明的夜色抽烟的高杉。

他一拉开门就被浓烈又极具侵略性的烟草和酒味环绕。银时看着在烟雾中显得缥缈不定的身影，皱着眉开口：“矮杉。”

高杉略一偏头，敲了敲烟管，笑道：“银时，你来了？”他带着一丝戏谑，目光在银时身上上下梭巡：“你居然还没有到成年发情的日子吗？”

“常年注射抑制剂，可能延缓了我的发育。”银时满不在乎地耸肩，“但是也快了。”他小心翼翼地观察着高杉的反应，然而高杉只是轻笑了一声，转过头吸了一口烟，继续看远处江面上华丽的游舫和河灯。银时见他不上钩，有点生气，走到他面前，狠狠地揪起这个alpha的衣领：“你到底是怎么回事？好像自从我omega觉醒之后，你就一直是这个态度。是我的omega身份妨碍到你了吗？”

“没有。”高杉几乎是贪婪地感受着被熟悉的甜香，却表现得非常克制，“是我妨碍到你。”

银时深吸一口气 ：“原来你还在介意初潮的事......都过去这么久了，我好像早就说了我不介意吧？”

高杉回以冷嘲热讽：“你当然不介意，可是你知道吗，”alpha碧绿色的眼里带着疏离，“你的存在，对每一个alpha来说，都是挑战——

你就像一块香甜的草莓蛋糕，放在没有锁的橱窗里。”

银时脸涨得通红，连耳朵都要烧起来的那种。他震惊地看着自己性情大变的发小，显得有些手足无措，最终叹了口气，无奈地挠了挠自己乱翘的银发：“啊，我知道了，阿银认栽了。其实我从没有因为初潮你......你标记我这件事生气。如果你愿意的话......

“我不想再用抑制剂了。”

高杉有些意外地看着银时，而银时只是低着头，不想让这个家伙看到自己的表情。

靠！这也太羞耻了！这么少女的台词要怎样才能对这个家伙说出口啊！

而且都暗示到这个地步了alpha还无动于衷，阿银这omega做的也太可悲了吧！

但他还是鼓起勇气，犹犹豫豫地说：“我......已经很久没有用抑制剂了。如果不出意外的话，今天就是我的发情期。”

他猛地伸手拽住高杉的衣领，声音有些不受控制的颤抖：

“高杉，你知道的，发情期一旦到来，什么抑制剂都不管用的。所以，如果你还有点担当的话，就不要想着逃避问题，请再次......标记我吧。”

六

狂乱又放肆的一夜，两人都没在乎太多。草莓牛奶的甜香和略显霸道的烟草酒香缠绕融合，若不是因为画舫飘在河水中央，想必会有一堆alpha的因为占有欲而斗争到头破血流。

银时从不把自己当omega看待，认为自己这样A到不行的omega将来一定没人要，但他实实在在是个美人。虽然生活习惯又A又粗，他的皮肤依然保持着白皙细腻。不同于普通omega瘦而羸弱的身躯，长期剑术格斗让他的肌肉线条精炼而漂亮，训练得恰到好处的肌肉贴在少年修长纤细的骨骼上，随着动作拉伸收缩，性感至极。因为懒惰，他的肌肉并不是特别夸张，反而带着丰满的肉感，仿佛吸一口都是满满的汁液。他才刚刚成年，尚在发育的骨架带着一股浑然天成的青涩感，和那肉欲的糅合躯体成了一种令人疯狂的性感。

美人在骨又在皮，大概就是这个样子吧。

高杉将银时摁在怀里，对方血红色的眼睛水汽氲氤，身体被陌生的快感操纵。发情期的到来比预想的来得更为猛烈，他几乎是被迫被潮水一般涌来的快感下濒临窒息。尽管如此，他还是伸手环住高杉的脖子，主动地取悦着他。

“高杉......”少年的声音连着喘息，有一种吐词不清的黏糊感。他被高杉压在身下，被对方抓着手腕，满面潮红，银发散乱。

这样主动取悦他的银时不要太可爱。高杉低笑，凑近他，温柔地吻着对方红肿的嘴唇，轻声道：“我在。”

他们唇舌相接，十几年来欲语还休的感情似乎都淹没在这个吻里。高杉本来想霸道地进攻身下人的口腔，却得到了对方小心翼翼的回应。他柔软温热的舌主动碰了一下高杉在他口里不断翻搅的舌，似乎是在鼓励。

强势的性感和青涩的诱惑，没有男人能抵抗得主这种贿赂。高杉的动作凶狠起来，修长有力的手指往下揉搓。他带着剑茧的手略微有些粗糙，揉搓在银时柔滑的肌肤上，带来一阵阵热度。当手指覆盖上嫩红色的乳尖，银时难耐地挣扎起来。

他的胸肌正在发育成型，却早已沦为了高杉手里的玩物，被捏圆揉扁，手指离开的时候，白皙的肌肤上还残留着手指按压留下的红痕。高杉喘着气，戏谑道：“你说，你要是被我操怀孕了，这里会不会出奶呢？”

虽然知道这不过是男人床上惯用的dirty talk，但银时还是剧烈地颤抖起来，连带着身体的热度也不停升温。他感觉身体里面有一滩水，聚集在小腹的地方晃晃荡荡。陌生的感觉让他忽然感觉到了一丝畏惧，但现在后悔明显已经太晚了。他的手被高杉束缚在床边，身体随着玩弄不停地扭动挣扎。发情热侵袭着他的身体，银时感觉自己后颈的腺体不停跳动，随着高杉的动作，绽放出一阵阵甜腻的甜食味道，连空气也变得像糖浆般粘稠起来。

“你说你的牛奶味是从哪里传来的？这里吗？”高杉凑近他的红透的身体，对着乳尖喷气，然后含住了颤动不已的乳珠。他先是舔弄，舌头逗弄，最后扣住银时此时还尚显单薄的后背，对着挺立的胸部大力吮吸起来。

“啊......没.....呜.......没有......”

银时仰起头，喘息让他的声音破碎不止。初尝情事的他被体内冲撞的情欲弄得头昏脑胀，潜意识里他却顺从甚至讨好着眼前再熟悉不过的男人。

虽然把这样一面暴露在青梅竹马面前十分羞耻，但是......如果这样能让他不再躲着自己......

如果是他的话......

他靠在窗台上，看着眼前在自己胸前不断动作的头颅慢慢离开，他下意识地挺起身体，迎合追随着男人的离去，乳头被松开的时候，甚至发出“啵”的声音。他的左乳已经胀大了几圈，白皙的皮肤上布满星星点点的吻痕，靡红乳尖的仿佛被水包裹着，晃动不已。

他听到高杉的声音在说：“银时，你怎么全身上下都是敏感点？”

他张了张嘴想回怼，却不由自主地大口喘气。他感觉体内那汪水越来越具象化，本能地、无助地想把身体蜷缩起来，但又觉得，这样可能会让高杉不高兴。

他知道高杉在大概在烦恼些什么。正因为如此，他才无法像往常那样熟练甩锅。

毕竟，是高杉替他担下了责任。他想。虽然抑制剂是松阳老师给他的，但他潜意识里还是觉得，没有高杉，他不可能安安稳稳地度过这几年，乃至未来。

他们两个就像同位一体的两个极端，彼此了解，彼此怨恨，彼此相爱。

他看着汗水不断地从高杉额头流下，沾湿了他俊美的脸。高杉永远是一副大少爷从容不迫的优雅模样，银时也是第一次看他狼狈成这样。他的目光不断失焦，快感折磨得他快要受不了。高杉的手指和嘴唇游走到银时的小腹，恰到好处的腹肌连着人鱼线微微凸出来，性感得无可救药。

高杉的理智不停的和alpha与生俱来的占有欲作着斗争。他的目光梭巡着他的猎物，忍着不顾银时的感受直接将他拆吃入腹的冲动，慢条斯理地问他：“那你觉得，是从哪里而来的牛奶呢？”

他的手探入银时因为畏惧而夹紧的两腿之间：“......看来，是这里吗？”

“呜......不......不要......”

虽然已经尽力推拒，但他还是无从选择地被男人掌握住挺立的下体。高杉霸道的掌握着节奏，抓住那个瑟瑟发抖的东西，手指有技巧地上下撸动。

“呃啊......!”正处在情动之际的银时哪受得了这种刺激。他下巴无助地抬起，生理性泪水毫无控制地从他仿佛要融化的红眸中滴落。他近乎哀求地看着高杉，颤抖着摇头，渴望男人能最后给他留点面子。然而高杉根本不给他机会，微凉的手指揉弄着他挺翘的臀，在他大腿抬起的时候高杉的膝盖抵住银时的大腿根，让他无法合拢。

他知道身下那汪泉水马上就要荡出来，甚至湿滑的下体已经开始不断分泌爱液，等待着高杉的进犯。

高杉的手指一进去，那汪泉水就哗啦啦地流淌出来，但是还是悬浮在小腹深处颤动不已。他的前端也即将到达高潮，却被高杉死死扼住，动弹不得。

“呜......高......高杉......放......放开......”

然而高杉只是不紧不慢地拿起边上的水。年轻的alpha耐心也已经快要告罄。他最后想起omega在发情的时候水分会大量流失，而且成年的发情期甚至会持续几天,如果不持续补充能量和水分，到后面等他失去理智的时候，银时会很难过。

他用杯子喂了半天银时都没喂上，高杉不耐烦地啧了一声，仰头灌水，然后掐住银时的下巴，给他喂了进去。银时脖颈抬起，喉结上下滚动，从男人的嘴里汲取温热的水分。之后又迷迷糊糊吃了高杉塞进来的巧克力，甜味的刺激让他的精神略微回笼，然而下一秒，高杉的手指让他坠入另一个深渊。

“哈啊......疼......好疼......呜......”

高杉也就和银时相当的年纪，也早已受不了欲望的煎熬。他也不是第一次做这种事，甚至不是第一次和omega做这种事，但他是第一次为对方做到如此地步。冗长的前戏，完全是为了银时，希望他能沉浸在和他的性爱里，希望自己的omega能够享受第一次发情。

但他还是缺乏耐心地，直接两根手指探入进了狭小的甬道。银时当即就剧烈挣动起来。他从小习武，身体本就比一般人更为敏感紧致，一次性两根手指对他来说也太过于粗暴。高杉满头大汗，感到自己的手指被丝绸般紧致又温暖的肉壁包围缠绕，即使有大量湿滑的爱液不断流淌，手指却连再进去一分都十分困难。

“你......放松一点好不好.....?”

“嗯啊......出......出去......”

银时的前端已经挺立到翘起来的地步，被强行滞留在高潮的前一秒。汗水不断顺着他身体漂亮的曲线下滑，难耐到仿佛下一刻就要被欲火焚烧殆尽。高杉喘着粗气，手指抽出一点点，又慢慢探索进去，不断地带出甜腻的爱液。

“你水这么多有用什么用.....倒是......给我放松一点！”

才三根手指就已经动不了，直接硬捅又怕银时要疼死，高杉急火攻心，忍不住跟银时斗起嘴来。

“我......哈啊......我也没......没办法啊！”银时的哭腔带着变声期少年特有的嘶哑，“是不是......你的......技术不好？”

“......”高杉懒得再跟这个笨蛋再多bb一句，将银时的腿折起来，露出不断吐露爱液的红色穴口。

“我直接进去了，你这个笨蛋柔韧性这么好，想必也不会受伤。”

银时拒绝的话还没讲出来，瞬间就被炙热的物件贯穿。

“呃啊——”

剧痛袭来，顶端巨大的龟头顶开了狭小的缝隙，然后摩擦敏感的内壁长驱直入。

“不......不行......”银时在那一瞬间疼得失去了声音。然而高杉只是冷着脸，不断向前推进。他死死的按住银时的肩，将自己的凶器一点点凿进他的身体。内壁被不断撑开到极限，黏腻地贴着高杉的性器。银时的私密处温暖又湿润，毫无缝隙地贴合着他。高杉每往里再深入一分，银时就会难以控制地叫出来，身体内部那团水也抖动个不停，似乎随时会胀破一般。

“出......啊......出去......”

银时的声音几乎是带上哀求。身体已经不属于自己操控了，他不敢想象再这样下去自己会变成什么样子。

你要我以后该怎么办。他无助地想着，然后用被捆绑住手腕的双臂去环住面前人的肩颈。高杉见他的表情，慢慢抽出来。

“......不......不要......”

"我不是听你的话，抽出来了吗？怎么又不开心？”

湿润的内壁不断挽留着性器，带着黏腻淫靡的水声。银时银发早已被汗湿，湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，显得青涩无比。他白色的和服松松垮垮地挂在肩上，裸露出来布满吻痕和揉弄痕迹的身体。骨架清隽而充满肉欲的躯体颤动不已，大腿上也是自己留下的掐痕。再往下看就是被掌握在自己手里湿淋淋的前端，以及吞吐着自己性器的穴口。他的两条长腿无助地夹着自己，连脚掌都绷起足弓，柔韧得可以轻而易举地被摆出各种姿势。

他可真是个狐狸。高杉愤懑地想，如果真和他在一起了，是不是没过几年就得被榨干？

但被榨干，也好过让他落在别人手里。他缓缓抽出自己的性器，说道：“银时，你这个样子只有我能欣赏。”

他缓缓将自己的性器抽出，只剩龟头卡在穴口。银时就像被捞上来的鱼一样喘息，马上，高杉忽然用力，挺立的性器猛地捅进去——

“啊啊——”

大量的淫液随着交合的动作被带出来，痛楚逐渐被快感取代。银时用手臂捂着眼睛，感受着泛滥上四肢百骸的、灭顶的快感。碧绿的眼睛逐渐染上疯狂，高杉的理智渐渐被alpha的本能取代。他不再顾及银时的感受，开始大力贯穿着身下的人。

“高......高杉......我......啊.....嗯啊......”

不知道顶到了哪个地方，银时忽然猛地震颤起来。一直注视着他的反应的高杉动作忽然慢下来。他手指拨开银时汗湿的卷毛，轻声问他：“是这里吗？”

他缓慢而有力地朝那个地方一顶，银时重重地娇喘了一声，扭动着想逃避，但却被高杉固定在地上，敏感点被迫承受着更强者的蹂躏。自尊和自持的双重打击让他终于忍不住哭着哀求道：“不......不要......高杉......”

但高杉根本不理会他的示软，一下一下地朝那个敏感点撞击。他感到银时的被自己握在手中的性器已经突突直跳，对方泪汪汪的眼睛里尽是哀求。

高杉受用至极地吻了吻他的眼睛：“再等我一下，银时，你的发情期还有很长，射太多对你不是很好。”

随即他搂过银时的背，将他抱起来，坐在自己身上。突如其来的垂直和重力让凶器进入到了一个前所未有的深度，银时拼命摇头拒绝，但主导权早已牢牢被高杉掌握。高杉将他抱在怀里，凶狠的肉刃不断在银时颤抖的身体里进出。他一边操着银时一边吸吮着他被放置许久的左乳，原本淡粉色的乳头胀大了几倍，被凌虐成艳丽的靡红，闪烁着水光。银时难耐地喘息，下身不停缩紧，最后连高杉都有点受不了。他一只手揉弄着银时的臀部，另一只手扣住银时后脑和他接吻，强势地进攻他的口腔，掠夺他的呼吸。

银时被他欺负得眼眶通红。他趴在高杉怀里和他接吻，分开的时候，高杉低声说：“银时，叫我的名字。”  
银时一句沉沦在欲望中，头脑昏昏沉沉地。他的下体已经泛滥成灾，漂亮的眼睛里全是泪水。他的肌肉不断颤动，看起来多汁又通透。他大口地喘息，眼睛对了半天焦才模模糊糊对准高杉。他张了张嘴，最终将头埋进高杉的肩膀上，喃喃道：“......晋助。”  
随着这声轻声的呼唤，高杉的理智彻底沦为alpha本能的俘虏。他开始用力的进入，每一下都顶到最里面，银时有一种要几乎被他顶穿的错觉。他恐惧地发现甬道深处有一处地方要被逐渐打开，身体深处那汪泉水随时要破涌而出。  
“银时，我是不是顶到你的子宫口了？嗯？”  
“不......不要.....晋......晋助，求......求求你......呜啊......”  
猛烈地抽插过后，银时头皮发麻地感觉身体里的凶器顶到了一个前所未有的深度。他忽然想起之前看过的书上有提到过，omega的初次发情被最终标记的过程中，内部的通道会打开，这时候也是受孕率最高的时候。  
银时惊慌失措地想唤醒自己趋于疯狂的高杉，无奈对方已经被刻在本能中的占有欲和繁殖欲占领理性。他托起银时的臀部，轻轻抬起——  
“高杉.....不要......”似乎知道自己微弱的拒绝对方已经听不见了。银时无助地环住对方的肩颈，闭上眼睛骂了一句，“......混蛋......”  
......你要是敢让阿银这么早就怀孕......

七

银时的初次发情持续了两天。他们就待在画舫，偶尔发情热中途间歇的时候，高杉会差人来送饭，然后等着下一次热潮的来临。  
期间高杉甚至想着，就这么带着银时走吧。坐在画舫里顺着江户川漂流，找一个僻静的乡间隐居。他们可能会有孩子，也可能会经常吵架，但是谁也分不开他们。  
但是高杉注定不会是这么一个心胸宽广的人。他将上好的烟丝放入烟管，俊美的脸在袅袅青烟中看不真切。  
精疲力竭躺在榻榻米上吃着和果子的银时看着高杉的脸想，这么多年来他都不能完全看透这个男人。或者说，正是因为看透了，他才如此心痛。  
“高杉，我们走吧。”银时躺在被子里，双手靠在脑后，慵懒的气质又重新回到了他身上，“走到没人能找到我们的地方。”  
高杉敲敲烟管：“银时，我也在想这个问题。但是，你有没有想过无穷的后患。”  
“天照院奈落的首领。”他说，“就是你亲爱的老师，吉田松阳。你自己也应该有感觉了吧。”  
银时皱眉，道：“我相信老师。”  
高杉嗤笑一声：“那换个问题，我昨天射在你里面了......最里面。”  
银时脸涨得通红，额头青筋直冒：“看来阿银昨天还是没揍到你闭嘴......要是阿银怀孕了孩子你出钱养哦。”  
高杉笑道：“好啊。但是在此之前，我们先解决一个问题。如果我们的孩子是omega怎么办？”  
银时愣愣道：“......养着呗。”  
“哦？那你是希望ta以后被送去omega协会，最后嫁给一个不认识乃至不喜欢的人，还是说希望他像你这样，东躲西藏一辈子？”高杉轻轻扣着烟管，“毕竟不是哪儿都有我这么好的alpha。”  
“你哪里好？技术又不好个子还矮还中二，也就阿银运气不好碰上你。”  
alpha的尊严被自家omega踩在脚底下。高杉闭着眼深呼吸一口，按捺住想跟他打架的冲动，反唇相讥道：“......你脾气这么大还这么懒你以为你能嫁的出去吗？”虽然嘴上这么说，但他明白银时不仅不会嫁不出去，还会成为最受欢迎的那类omega——体力充沛，身体柔韧，怎么干都可以......  
银时继续在跑偏的话题上撒足狂奔：“那你不要来找阿银了。阿银这就去找omega协会登记，找个高富帅气死你这个小矮子。”  
"行了。”高杉道，“我知道你懂我的意思了。”’  
银时躺在榻榻米上默不作声。  
他知道高杉之前抱着的是摧毁幕府的目的。对Omega的政令不变，无论执政者怎么变，也改不了他们的处境。  
“好啦，阿银知道的。”他翻身，拿过高杉放在一旁的烟管把玩着，“高杉，我们认识这么久了，我一直都希望你不要钻牛角尖。”  
“嘛......你为阿银着想是没错啦，但是，如果就因为这样就瞒着我不说，然后独自承担一切的话，没有人会因此而开心。”他想了想，又埋进被子里，“我之所以.....会跟你......是因为，我想站在你身边，跟你一起分担。革命什么的，我愿意跟你走在最前面，你不要看不起阿银哦。”  
高杉心里一动，一开口的低沉声音竟带着微微的喑哑：“银时，这对你来说太不安全了。我这条路的尽头，看不见光明。”  
“但我会一直拯救你。”银时淡淡道，“你往偏路上走多久，我就拉你多久。”  
“虽然我不知道丧钟为谁而鸣，但虽然路不同，我们的目的都是一样的吧。“银时望着男人优美的下颌线，懒洋洋地说，”我一定把光明带到你面前。”

八

高杉是不相信宿命论的人。但是他已经发觉，从他选择替银时担起仇恨的那一刻，革命已经作为唯一的道路摆在了他们两人面前。

若说他之前的目的只是把虚从黑暗中拖出来，现在他的眼光已经对准了整个政体。他将鬼兵队从地下拉到了明面里，并丝毫不介意成为众矢之的。他发动了无数次攘夷战争，虽然没有完全推翻幕府，却一次次撼动着幕府的根基。

鬼兵队总督高杉晋助，传说中攘夷战争里最激烈的革命者，最危险的恐怖分子，是杀人不眨眼的冷血狂徒，同时，他也是会在每天早上咬住银时后颈为他做临时标记的、最温柔的爱人。

当然，他是不情愿的。

“银时，你有没有想过你是一个omega，”一扫在战场上气势迫人的威严，年轻的总督此时眉头紧锁，几乎是愤怒地看着自己一脸淡定的银发omega，“你知道你如果出了危险，会是什么下场吗？”

银时漫不经心地擦拭着长刀，一脸轻松地对着日光看着刀上的倒影：“嘛矮杉，你迟到那么久，看你长得好看我都让你上位了，也听了你的要求为了那个莫须有的小崽子不打抑制剂了，人要知足啊总督阁下。”

高杉忍不住嘲道：“莫须有？”他忽然伸手擒住银时的肩膀，银时重心不稳跌到他怀里，听到高杉在他耳边低声笑道：“上次往你的生殖腔里射了那么多次，一定没问题的，夫人。”

经过上次发情期的三天，银时再听到这种话都已经不再像以前那样羞愧难当，反而气愤至极。他一拳把高杉打到偏过头去，愤懑不已：“卧槽你还敢提这件事！”

当时高杉把他生殖腔操开后二话不说就顶了进去。那里是最终标记的地方、也是omega最为敏感的地方，几乎给他带来被捅穿的恐惧和顶峰的快感。之后他为了求高杉放他一马什么话都说了，结果高杉反而变本加厉，数度内射在他几乎要撑满闭合的生殖腔，不可能不中标。

银时气完悻悻道：“如果......如果真的不幸中标......我就要入主高杉家，把你的遗产挥霍干净才值得吧。”

高杉举着烟管愣了一下，才笑道：“没那个机会了。我和家里已经决裂了。”

高杉晋助和高杉家族的间隙很早之前就有了。长子的叛逆和极端是效忠幕府的名门高杉家的心头大患。但真正导致决裂的导火索还是前段时间高杉家主的一封信。心高气傲的高杉老爷子仿佛恩赐般对高杉说，AO联谊你有名额，你不来我们就让给你弟弟。

来岛把信交给高杉，他只消看了一眼，就说“扔了吧”。

这么多年老爷子拖着不跟他决裂还特地知会他一声。说到底还是因为高杉晋助是这一代最杰出的子嗣，想利用他得到一个优秀的孙辈继承人罢了。

第二次，高杉家送来了omega名册。这次高杉倒是百忙之中翻了一翻。那些omega给高杉少爷高雅的审美带来了巨大的打击。不仅外貌奇形怪状什么人都有，长相参差不齐，而且从羸弱的少女到胡子拉碴的大汉，都透着协会omega特有的温婉弱气感。

高杉：“......”他将名册丢到一边。一旁的来岛又子既疑惑又期待地道：“晋助大人......对omega没有兴趣吗？”

“是对弱者没有兴趣。”

最后一根稻草被压垮，高杉老爷子一气之下跟说要高杉断绝父子关系，高杉欣然应允。只是他那时候还没想到未来银时会主动送上门来。

“断绝关系.......那我岂不是亏死了？你现在除了鬼兵队一穷二白，阿银还得跟着你在战场上吃糠咽菜。”对背后的一切一无所知的银时故作懊恼地挠挠头：“不过......家庭什么的我是不懂啦......但高杉君你跟家里决裂，会不会觉得很伤心呢？毕竟是家人呢......”

高杉抽了一口烟，回道：“不需要。”

他天生就比别人少了三份情感，剩下的七分，全部送给了在意的人。他含笑的眸子梭巡着银时的小腹，半开玩笑道：

“我有你们两个家人就够了。”

“？？？矮杉我要弄死你！！”

银时拿着刀气呼呼地站起来，虽然嘴上这么说，身体却转向了高杉相反方向的门口。

高杉眼神沉下来，看他穿上了白色的羽织，戴上全套护具，两人目光相接，银时红瞳里情绪逐渐归于平淡。

“你要去哪？”

银时古怪地看了他一眼：“打仗啊，今天晚上不是有一场恶战吗？”

“......你不许去。”高杉眉头紧蹙。

“啊？凭什么？”银时故意拖长了调子懒洋洋地问。

凭老子是你的Alpha，凭你现在说不定已经怀了我的孩子。

高杉闭了闭眼，忍住怒气道：“......你就这么想被人强jian吗？”

银时愣了愣，高杉继续道：“我能允许你来军营已经是我最大的让步了......这次是最重要的正面战场，我......可能顾不上你。”

他难得没有以往掌控一切的游刃有余，反倒紧紧蹙着眉头，焦躁不安。Alpha刻在本能里的占有欲让他哪怕是在战场上也不允许银时离开自己的视线超过五分钟。如果可以的话，他甚至更希望将这个不安分的家伙关在笼子里，只能被自己看。

银时青筋爆起，刀锋出鞘半尺，另一只手指着他的鼻子：“说了别把阿银当成女人，除了你这个小矮子还有谁能强奸我？担心担心你自己吧矮杉，细胳膊细腿的，长得又好看，给我注意着点，别被阿银抓到你跟别人有一腿。还有，既然你都这么说了，阿银就勉为其难把赊的账送给你吧。”

“......那个你还是自己留着吧白痴。”高杉太阳穴直跳，忽然开始疑惑自己把这么个自带一屁股账的货带回来养着到底是图什么。

“我不管，这是......共同财产。”银时模仿着昨天和果子店大妈看的电视剧里无理取闹的女主角，“先说好，你要是腻了阿银跟别人跑了，我就把你的鬼兵队卖了。”

其实他的担心是多余的。就算外表再怎么优雅，高杉浑身也散发着连普通Alpha都得退让三分的、极具侵略性和压迫感的Alpha信息素。有些东西是刻在人类基因里的，比如对弱者的掌控力，对强者的臣服性。

高杉呵了一声，也懒得解释：“不准去就是不准去，我等会儿去跟假发说，敢去晚上gan死你。”

“说了要相信阿银，那些杂鱼近不了我周围两米，我要愿意的话，连你这个矮子也占不了便宜。”银时磨着牙，“我说好要带你走向光明，你一个人去，我也不放心。”

高杉心里微微一动，抬眼看见银时挠着他乱蓬蓬的银卷毛，似乎是无奈地叹气。他收刀，走回高杉身边，轻声道：“高杉，我不想食言......我也想保护你。”

高杉看着他，不知为何想起了童年时候，他们两人第一次产生交集的契机。当时这个笨蛋也是这样，一脸漫不经心地挡在自己面前。

高杉也不忍心再苛责，只是淡淡道：“你是个omega，能不能对自己上点心？”

“阿银知道你为什么打仗，所以，我更不能只让你一个人承受。我也想帮你分担一点。因为......”他罕见地认真起来，“因为我已经失去松阳老师了，我不能再失去你。”

他当然知道作为Omega上战场的风险，正因为如此，他不能失去高杉。何况，他也只有高杉一个人了。

“高杉，”他说，“相信我吧。”

知道高杉正和alpha本能做着激烈的内心斗争，银时搂过他的脖子，俯下身，主动凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。这个讨好般的举动效果显著，高杉立马夺过主动权，强势地霸占他的呼吸。

两人唇舌交缠，激烈又缠绵。

银时试图抚慰他躁动不已的青梅竹马Alpha，但到后面发现自己就像供高杉单方面泄愤的工具人一样，被他凶狠地牵着鼻子走。银时腿有些软，重心不稳地跪坐在高杉的膝盖上，后脑被他扣着，舌尖扫过牙床，舔弄着整个口腔，带来难以言喻的瘙痒感。

“嗯......够......够了......”

高杉对银时的抗拒充耳不闻，唇舌沿着他优美的脖颈曲线下移，轻轻啮咬着他上下滚动的喉结，然后霸道地按着银时的后脑勺强迫他扭头，刚被标记过的腺体再次暴露在年轻的Alpha眼前。

白皙的皮肤上还留着他的吻痕和牙印，透过薄薄的皮肤似乎能看到底下青蓝色的血管和红色的腺体，香甜的草莓牛奶味蛊惑着他的神志。冥冥之中高杉又觉得有些有趣。这个家伙从小就喜欢吃甜点，果然是吃什么像什么，逐渐也变得像一个草莓大福一样柔软可口了。

高杉温柔地舔弄着，牙齿不断扫过后颈敏感部位的标记。刚刚还在怀里一直闹腾个不停的家伙忽然就像一只被掐住后颈皮的猫一样温驯，颤巍巍地攀上他的肩。呼吸喷在后脖子上，银时瑟缩了一下，随着高杉牙齿刺破湿滑的肌肤，细微的疼痛感立马被淹没般的快感取代，他几乎是不可抑制地喘息出声。

“高......高杉，你怎么又......啊......”

高杉晋助就像巡视的雄兽一般，一次又一次地标记确认着自己的领地。两人都渐渐失神，恍惚之中，银时伸手揽住高杉的头，变声期略显嘶哑的嗓音带着无意识的黏腻含糊。

“高杉，信我......因为......我......你。”

即使什么事都做过了，他还是有点害羞，说不出口。最后的几个字淹没在如胶似漆的吻中。从幼年就开始生根发芽，十几年的时间，他们已足够了解对方，心知肚明，不言而喻。

九

只是，他没想到，这一次他可能要辜负高杉的信任了。

白夜叉单刀撑地，气喘吁吁，他猩红的瞳倒映着熊熊的火光，快速地扫过面前的包围圈。

大概多少人？三十？四十？而且这些家伙和以往见到的天人完全不一样。这些人戴着斗笠、使着挂着铜环的禅杖，明显受过非常专业的训练，从武力值看来就非同寻常，何况......

他余光看到一具本该被他砍中要害的尸体再次摇摇摆摆地站起来，不禁“啧”了一声，倍感棘手。尽管如此，他的表面依然不动声色。风声猎猎，掀起他沾满鲜血的月白色战袍，美则美矣，却带着充斥着血腥气的张狂。少年凌厉的眼神仿佛刀锋一样从每一个人身上划过。气氛仿佛凝滞。每个人都仔细盯着白夜叉的一举一动。这个少年就如同淬毒的利箭，随时会钉上你的咽喉。

为首的男人扶了扶斗笠的帽檐，苍白的皮肤配着苍白的发，显得他眼眶下的黑眼圈格外浓重：“白夜叉，事已至此，你还是要反抗天吗？”

银时勾起唇角，喘着粗气嗤笑道：“几只乌鸦而已,煲汤我都嫌少。”

白发男人摇头叹道：“为了掩护同伴撤退一个人殿后，妄图挡住天道众，自负又可笑。”

银时懒得跟他多说一句话，只是调整着自己的呼吸，试图找寻面前男人的破绽。然而男人似乎并不放在心上，只是冷冷地看着他：“你放心，天并不想取你性命，只是因为你不听话，想惩罚惩罚你罢了，希望你能迷途知返。”

“我们的目标，是你啊，白夜叉。”

银时心下一惊，感觉到胧缓缓走到他面前，银时猛然拔出插在地上的刀朝胧掷去。然而胧早有预感，侧身躲过，反手射出三枚毒针，直取银时的肩膀，手肘和膝盖。

“啪”的一声，银时握刀的手不由自主地松开，刀掉在地上。毒素瞬间扩散，他瞳孔放大，头脑变得晕乎乎，力气被缓缓抽离。他步伐不稳地退了几步，跪坐在地上，一群人纷纷上前用禅杖将他制住。

“白夜叉，你作为一个omega，与天为敌是不明智的。”

白发的Alpha垂眸看着他：“你的那个情人，眼睛已经被刺瞎一只。”

血红色的瞳孔骤缩，银时艰难又不可置信地抬起头，颤巍巍道：“你说......什么？”

胧蹲下身，扣住他的下巴：“我的意思是，白夜叉，只要那位大人愿意，他可以轻而易举杀掉你心心念念的情人，碾碎你拼死保护的同伴......你所见的天空，都不过只是那位大人的羽翼。”

“我劝你考虑清楚。”

银时浑身上下的力气都已经被抽空，毒素侵占着他的四肢百骸，然而他的满脑子却都是高杉的眼睛。那是他最喜欢的部位，那双碧绿色的眼睛就像顶级的玻璃种翡翠，神秘又艳丽。那双眼睛.....含笑挑逗的时候，恼怒生气的时候，杀气肆意的时候，配合那俊美至极的面容，都让人心跳不已。但现在......

“放过他......”

银时闭上眼睛，喃喃道，“放过高杉。”

胧叹气，道：“可以，只要你乖乖跟我们走。”

银时微微抬眼，半眯起的眼睛里满含嘲讽：“......可以是可以，但有些原则阿银还是不能破坏。”

不知哪来的力气，他忽然卯足了劲抬起手边一把短刀，“噗”地一声，狠狠扎入了自己后颈的腺体。所以人都没想到他这个举动，连胧都被他对自己的这股狠劲定在了原地。当他反应过来又补了三根毒针时，银时的omega腺体已经血流成河，淡淡的香甜味混合着强势的烟草味卷挟而来，昭告着所有权。

银时懒洋洋的眼神充满着挑衅：“阿银只能被标记一次......”

胧几乎是吼出声：“你的omega腺体破坏要多久才能好你知道吗？”

“知道啊。”银时垂下银白色的睫毛，微微遮住底下艳丽的暗红色的眼睛，“但他的眼睛......已经好不了了不是吗？”

胧还没来得及说话，另一个声音传来：“银时，你还是这样，一天到晚惦记着别人的事情，却从没有想过自己。”

温柔如水的声音如同微风拂面。银时却猛然间回神，脑袋如同被钟敲打一般震荡半天无法回神：“......这个声音是......老师？”

身后的人缓缓走到面前。还是那个一脸微笑的男人。这么多年过去，他的容颜丝毫不显苍老，一如记忆中那般温暖柔和。他身着黑色的长袍，刘海梳起，露出线条利落的额头。他微微低头，笑道：“银时，你这些坏习惯到底什么时候能改？就这样被那些坏小子骗走，为师很心痛。”

银时怔在原地，男人却俯下身，他柔软的长发擦过银时的鼻尖，冰凉的手指抚上银时汨汨流血的腺体。银时一个激灵，却听到那个熟悉的声音在耳边说：“哦呀，银时，宁愿受伤也不想被其他人标记吗？你还真是一点没变，很能忍痛。”

“松阳老师......”银时艰难地开口，几乎是从牙缝里用气息挤出来的声音，“看在我还叫你一声老师的份上......一切都是你干的吗......为什么......”

松阳轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊：“不为什么，师傅保护徒弟，不是很正常的吗？”

男人强势的Alpha信息素瞬间包围他，心绪渐渐有一丝紊乱。银时闭眼呼了一口气，排除出心里的杂念：“我是问......你为什么要伤害高杉？”

他心里隐隐有答案，但他不敢去想。

松阳的笑容似乎凝固了起来。他带着凉意的手指摩挲着银时的眼睛，鼻梁，到嘴唇，然后缓缓探入他的唇缝，乃至逼迫他张开嘴，手指搅动着他的口腔。涎液不受控制地从他嘴里流淌出来。天道众看着刚刚还让他们吃尽苦头的少年战神，现在却被迫受着敌人的欺辱，目光都不由自主被他吸引。

“银时，不要老是惦记别人的事，想想你自己。”他的声音温柔而冰冷，“比如，你为什么会是一个omega。”

银时沉默地看着他，终于扯出一个慵懒又讽刺地笑：“是就是了，反正最终跟你也没什么关系。”

男人的眼神瞬间暴戾。他忽然伸手掐住银时的脖子，银时猝不及防唔了一声，却无力反抗。鲜血流得更猛烈，平时被高杉小心翼翼宠爱的腺体第一次遭到这样粗暴的对待，几乎是惨不忍睹。松阳握着他脆弱的脖颈，感受着皮肤底下温热的血液流动，脉搏的跳动，愤恨至极的同时,依然感到心动不已。

他经历过上千年的漫长岁月，黑暗又孤寂。

他唯独记得那个黄昏，残阳如血，他漫无目的地游荡，目光所及之处充斥着鲜血，尸体，啄食残肢的乌鸦。再熟悉不过的丑陋景色，而那个银发红眼的小妖怪就这样不经意地坐在成堆的尸体之中。绽放在死亡中的小生命，罪恶又单纯。

他就这样被小妖怪捡到。两个鬼在人世间的相遇，让他漫长无止尽的生命第一次有了被陪伴被依赖的感觉。尽管小妖怪还懵懵懂懂，他却知道这个小家伙会是自己的唯一。

唯一懂他的人，唯一陪伴他的人。唯一的光。

如同被捣碎的花瓣，草莓牛奶的清甜绽放开来，和霸道的烟草味缠绵在一起。松阳，或者说是虚，感到嫉妒心空前地膨胀。

他想杀了这个半路杀出来拐走小妖怪的臭小子。但是那样银时估计也不介意玉石俱焚。他想了想，最终松开银时的脖子，看着那白皙的皮肤上残留着通红的指印。

银时咳嗽，体力逐渐流失，精神也恍惚起来，隐约听见松阳含笑的温柔声音，和年幼时他的谆谆教诲交织在一起。

“银时，你还记得吗？我以前跟你说，你会碰到更多的人，你也许会忘掉老师。你还记得你怎么回答的吗？你说，永远不会离开老师......永远有多久，你知道吗？”

银时嘶哑着声音道：“你......根本不是老师。”

虚被揭穿也不生气：“对，我不是松阳。我不会像松阳那样愚蠢。我要的东西，直接就会想办法得到。既然你不想看那小子死，那我就在他面前，狠狠占有你。”

他摩挲着银时残缺不全的腺体：“你去omega协会把伤养好，我要完完整整地、占有你。”他靠在银时的耳边，如同情人间的悄悄话，“我会跟你分享我的血液，你会跟我一样像一个怪物一样死不掉。百年后，我会带你参加高杉的葬礼，在他的坟前占有你，每年一到他的祭日，就是我们的婚礼。”

银时整个人气得发抖：“你这个......疯子......”

虚轻声笑起来：“是啊，我们都是流落人间的鬼,我把你养大，就是为了让你跟我一起下地狱的，怎么能让你独自跑。”他将银时拉进怀里，亲密地揉弄他的腺体，“反正我有的是时间,我愿意等。”

银时被迫靠在他宽大的臂弯里，失去意识之前，满脑子都是两个念头。

第一个念头，高杉，对不起。

第二个念头，一定要跑。


End file.
